Arcadia Aoi
Arcadia Aoi is a Pandora and the only known member of the secret Arcadia Project. She is Cassandra and Ryuuichi's daughter and also Kazuya and Kazuha's younger half-sister. Background Arcadia was born to siblings Ryuuichi and Cassandra Aoi as a result of the Arcadia Project, a breeding program Gengo Aoi planned. Gengo's son, Ryuuichi, was to have children with the Legendary Pandora and produce a new generation of super soldiers that would have incredible power and stability beyond that of the Legendary Pandora. Ryuuichi's death was originally thought to have ended any hopes of the project continuing, however it was continued nonetheless. Arcadia has been cryogenically frozen and stored, presumably since shortly after her birth, in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. After the catastrophic attack of the Busters and the ensuing 13th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi decides to awaken her from stasis to counterattack against his enemies. Appearance Arcadia has the appearance of a young girl. She has extremely long and unruly blonde hair, held back by a dark hairband that resembles cat ears. She also has bronze-colored skin and golden eyes. She appears to be fairly short for her age, with Kazuya and the Pandora with him towering over her. Upon summoning her Volt Texture, Arcadia dons a light dress and sandals, with a black hairband that resembles a pair of cat ears covering part of her hair. When Arcadia absorbs at least 200,000 values of Soul Energy, her body transforms into a beautiful young woman; her appearance is very similar to her mother Cassandra in this state. Her designation is stamped on the left side of her face. Personality Upon awakening Arcadia is shown to have a detached demeanour, staring impassively at Gengo Aoi when he attempts to call her attention to him and only sparing Kazuya a single glance when she meets him. During the battle with Windy May and Teslad more of Arcadia's personality is shown. She was annoyed by her aunt's ability to overpower her and clever enough to figure out how to gain more Soul Energy to even the odds of the battle. She is shown to angrily huff whenever challenged by something. Arcadia has a slightly more childish side, befitting her youth. She called Kazuya, whom she had never met, "onii-chan" instead of a more formal term. And after using Soul Energy to grow into an adult form, she is seemingly bemused by her body and its adult features. Story 13th Nova Clash The slumbering Pandora senses Kazuya Aoi engaging a Nova controlled Rana Lichen in battle and awakens, calling him her brother. When Gengo attempts to open her stasis cell he is shocked to see the cell opening by Arcadia's accord. According to Gengo, the young girl was awakened by Kazuya's own awakening and acceptance of his Nova nature. Arcadia summons her Volt Weapons and texture before Gengo introduces himself to her, only for the Pandora to leap into the air, share a brief message with Maria Lancelot, before she smashes through the roof of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Arcadia interrupts the unfolding situation between the rogue Legendary Pandora Windy May and Teslad, and Kazuya. She robotically glances over her shoulder at the Limiter before returning her attention to the berserk women in front of her. She emits a potent and intimidating aura as she prepares for battle. The Genetics Pandora are frightened by Arcadia's aura while her mother, Cassandra, cannot emerge from the shock of seeing her other child. Arcadia listens to her Aunt Lucy shouting and responds by causing the earth beneath them to shatter. Windy May pounces on Arcadia with her warhammer, but the petite Pandora catches it with her gauntlet. However, Arcadia's current form cannot fully match Windy May, who swats her past Morrison and Andre. Arcadia recovers and swiftly attacks Teslad, who jumps away. Arcadia fires her right gauntlet to attack and it ensnares Teslad's entire upper body. Arcadia proceeds to remotely absorb Teslad's Soul Energy before Windy May gets her free. The gauntlet returns to Arcadia and the resulting influx of Soul Energy causes her body to transform into that of a voluptuous teenager, nearly identical to her mother. The curious girl briefly inspects her new body before resuming her attack on her aunts. Arcadia focuses on Teslad, swiftly dealing no less than seven powerful blows. After a brief scuffle, in which Arcadia steadily damages her aunts and shatters Windy May's warhammer, Arcadia unleashes a powerful variant of Accel against Windy May, overpowering her. With both of her opponents weakened, Arcadia drains their Soul Energy and ends the battle, a rather disappointed look on her face as she stood victorious. Abilities Overview *Arcadia has yet to reveal the full extent of her powers. However, due to her origins and the fact that Gengo Aoi stated that the Arcadia Project was his "trump card," she is likely to be very powerful. *Before she absorbs Soul Energy, Arcadia's abilities are slightly weaker than a Legendary Pandora, shown by the fact that Windy May was able to overpower her after a moment of struggle between them. *After absorbing Soul Energy Arcadia is able to easily overpower a pair of Legendary Pandora in combat, vindicating Gengo's statements about her potential. Volt Weapon *Arcadia wields a pair of massive gauntlets that have a resemblance to Chiffon Fairchild's machined looking version of Anti-Nova. In contrast to Chiffon's version, Arcadia's pair of gauntlets are tremendously disproportionate to her body before she assumes an adult form. In addition, only the tips of the weapon's fingers are clawed in contrast to the entire finger. The number of Soul Energy Arcadia possess is displayed prominently on her left gauntlet instead of a Vital Frame like with her mother and aunts. *Arcadia can detach her gauntlets at will, sending them to attack her opponent. When her opponents are captured, Arcadia can remotely absorb that Pandora's Soul Energy and effortlessly recall the gauntlet by controlling it with her mind. *In addition to this pair of weapons, she possesses a unique Stigma Satellite System, consisting of a pair of conical weapons that have a circling metal ring attached to them. When Arcadia collects Soul Energy, the rings rotate and she gains a set of Stigma Wings that extend from each satellite. High End Skills * Arcadia is able to use a powerful variant of Accel called Dimension Accel, which pulled herself and Windy May into another dimension, where she pummeled her opponent with punitive ease. The variant stunned the onlookers, including highly experienced Accel-Type Pandora Arnett McMillan and Satellizer L. Bridget. Enhanced Strength and Durability *Arcadia possesses a Stigmatic Body, inherited from both of her parents via their connection to Maria Lancelot. As such, Arcadia is very strong and durable. While in her child form she was able to hold back the fully empowered adult Windy May's warhammer for a moment. She also was able to take a direct blow which sent Arcadia skipping along the ground without sustaining any major injuries from the impact. Relationships Kazuya Aoi Kazuya is Arcadia's older half-brother. His awakening causes Arcadia to unwittingly awaken and call out to him. The nature of their relationship with Kazuya is unknown, although she seems very fond of him, referring to him as "onii-chan." Cassandra Aoi Cassandra is the mother of Arcadia via Ryuuichi's assault on her. The exact relationship between the two is unknown as Arcadia was apparently taken from her mother shortly after her birth. Cassandra seems utterly stunned to see her daughter during 13th Nova Clash. Kazuha Aoi Arcadia's elder half-sister. Their relationship is unknown. Ryuuichi Aoi Arcadia's biological father, who committed suicide before her birth. Teslad Aoi One of Arcadia's four aunts, who she fought and defeated in the 13th Nova Clash Windy May Aoi One of Arcadia's four aunts, who she fought and defeated in the 13th Nova Clash. Lucy Aoi Another of Arcadia's aunts, who she brushed off when questioned by during the 13th Nova Clash. Chiffon Aoi Arcadia's aunt, who died a few months before her awakening. Maria Lancelot Arcadia's grandmother, who she seemed to communicate with before heading to assist Kazuya. Gengo Aoi Arcadia's grandfather and the man who conceived the project that led to her birth. Gengo regards Arcadia as his strongest weapon besides Kazuya. For her part, Arcadia appears unimpressed by Gengo, nearly ignoring him when he tries to communicate with her. Triva The word are arcadia means utopia. References See also Category:Pandora